You can do better then me
by Taxene
Summary: Zim leaves earth leaving Dib torn apart. Zim regrets and has no idea that Dib misses him just as much One shot Zadr song fic


**You deserve better then me**

ONE SHOT  
SONG FIC  
(A/n sorry about not writing on "if you want to'. I got writers block. I might be able to work on it later I have some ideas but it may be a shot chapter. If it's a short chapter I will get he next chapter up right after it because I know exactly how it is going to be. Anyways Invader Zim belongs to Jhonan and the song belongs to Hinder 

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

Dib and Zim sat looking at the stars. Zim turned to Dib. "I am leaving tomorrow. There is no reason for me to stay here"

"But then where are you going to go?" 

"I don't know. I can't go back to Irk and I can't stay here." 

"What about me?" 

"You can do much better then me Dib. You should have a happy normal life."

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

Dib looked out his window up at the stars. It was hard to think that Zim was up there somewhere. Zim was no longer just a phone call away. He was no longer just down the street. DIB took a deep breath to keep himself from crying. He had promised himself that he wouldn't miss Zim but he would remember how much fun they used to have together and what it felt like to have Zim next to him. He would remember and then he would miss Zim more.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

Zim sighed as he looked around the small Voot cruiser. He noticed one of the boxes was on board rather then in storage. He opened the box and felt his heart sank. It was a box full of stuff from Dib. Mostly note and a few photographs. Zim swore quietly. He found the pictures Dib was looking for. A single tear fell down the Irken's face onto the picture.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

"Dib this isn't gonna fit!" Zim yelled. Zim and Dib were trying on tuxes at the mall, for the prom. Dib poked his head into Zim's dressing room.

"That because you have to unzip the pants to get them on" 

"Oh I knew that"

Zim pulled on the pants and zipped them back up. They fit him but compared to what he normally wore they looked huge on him. Dib laughed and wrapped his arms around Zim's waist.

"You look great" he said and kissed Zim.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

Dib let his tears fall freely as the laid down to sleep he couldn't help but miss Zim. He looked at the space next to him where Zim used to sleep. He wished that Zim was laying there now. He softly ran his hand over the place. He shivered the night was cold and he wished Zim would have been there to warm him up

_Wish I never had said it's over_

_And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

It had been years since Zim left, 17 to be exact. Dib had given up on the paranormal years before. Dib sighed. He had grown to look a lot like his father. He studied normal science but he had no excitement about it. Dib hadn't smiled in years. He didn't really date. He dated a few people but the dates never turned out well. Dib pretend that he didn't

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Dib looked up at the stars. He felt a tear slip down his cheek. Dib had no idea that at the moment Zim was looking down at earth from space, missing Dib more then anything. A tear slowly slipped down the Irken's cheek. Zim looked at the timer on the screen. It said he had two minutes. He gave a sad smile. In his lap sat his pak. HE ran his fingers over the smooth surface. He looked at the computer once more, one minute left. He felt everything start to get fuzzy. Before he died he whispered, "You deserve better then me, Dib"


End file.
